The Infinite Darkness
by NothingMoreThanStories
Summary: JKR mainly focused on Harry Potters life and only did she reveal a scrap of Voldemort's life. She described his life from the very beginning of his birth to his journey through Hogwarts and how he became the Dark Lord, though it was a brief summary of his evil doings. However, she left a small piece out. His family. His wife and child.
1. Prologue

The infinite darkness sprinkled with shimmering dots stretched overhead. The wind rapidly blew in a variable motion.

Under the infinite sky of black velvet lays grass of green which tips shimmered under the moonlight. A lean silhouette staggered up the hill, breathing heavily with her hands clutching a bundle to her chest. Her trudge up the hill proved to be a challenge as she stumbled over the rim of her long tattered dress.

The dim light emitted by the moon guided her through the darkness of the night. Her eyes scanned through the dull light that seeped through the darkness as she continued to move up the hill. Her heart thumping loudly as her head throbbed alerting her of the abandonment of rest. Ever since she managed to escape she lacked sleep. The small amount of light cast eerie shadows onto the ground and tree trunks.

Her staggering and stumbling reduced to a minimum; finally she reached the top.

She made it.

Perched on top of the hill was a two story house. It's walls were made of bricks; the window frames were made of dark rose wood matching the doors; its roof painted in the color of blood. Ivy crawled up the walls, so thick that it covered half of the walls outside. Stretching in front of the house were beds of flowers, from tulips to Lillie's to roses. And stretching directly in front of the door was a cobbled path of stones and separating the different beds of flowers from the patches of vegetables. A small fence made of stones surrounded the lawn, where a mail box was built on the right side of the entrance.

A small smile stretched across her lips. She finally made it back to her house; back to her family. Her eyes fixed and glazed with tears of happiness. "Finally.." She murmured, her voice cracking as the pregnant tears of happiness leaked down her cheeks.

Her mind shifted to the latest event that had arose and tainted her life. The eyes that leaked drops of tears full of relief and happiness violently converted to tears of misery and pain that poured down her cheeks. She remembered it all vividly. Similar to an endless nightmare. It played rapidly in her head, over and over again, causing the pain to drill deeper into her heart. She heard the taunting voices echoing inside her head. Her vision blurred through the tears that gathered, however, she refused to cry so she screwed up her eyes shut, tightly; desperately trying to hold back the tears that wanted to scroll down her face.

The memory glued itself to the back of her eyelids and started to play.

_Black robed men with skull masks encircled her group of friends and herself. Fear paled their faces and stunned their beings. Her arms and legs stiffened and will not accept demands of movement from the brain; her heart rattled with fear and her breathing ragged. Suddenly, the temperature dramatically fell sending goosebumps and a chill down her spine._

The men parted; making way for the figure draped in luxurious robes, covering its whole body. The mysterious figure walked towards them with seeming grace. His head (knowing its a He from the board-ness of his shoulders) held high. A gigantic snake slithered by him; hissing and spitting at them. His movement abruptly stopped in front of the closely packed group of girls.

And she held her breath. Afraid of making any noise that might direct his attention. Attention was the lest she was seeking at the moment. Digging a hole and burying herself all of a sudden sounded tempting. She knew who they were- who doesn't?- she knew that if she's to speak out of line, it'll be the end. She had heard certain rumors of what the man and his followers had done to people who dared to speak; torturous things are done, things beyond Death.

"Don't they all look appealing?" Spoke a deep voice. Cackles and laughter, along with murmurs of agreement followed. /Yes, digging a hole sounds like a very excellent idea./ She thought to herself.

"Take them all." Demanded the voice of none other than he feared Lord Voldemort. 

_Darkness followed. _

_Once she awoke; her memory was confirmed. The room she was in was dark and eerie, nothing like the park they were in. The walls that surrounded her were made of cobblestones with moss growing out of each crevice; water dripped down from the ceiling forming a loud tap once contacting with the ground; the air lingered heavily with the scent of Death and sufferings; chains lay on the walls with hammered metal shackles on the floor. The floors seemed to share various stories of the depression and suffering of each prisoner. Petrifying silence covered the place- expect for the constant tapping noise. Terrified, she curled up on the cold floor with her knees hugged close to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around her petite form. At first the tears scrolled down silently but with time they became sobs that wrecked her body._

It took maybe days or hours until light seeped into the dark room. Providing a dull vision of her whereabouts. At the doorway a Death Eater stood; his mask remanded a shelter to his identity. He stalked towards her causing a whimper to escape her dry and cracked lips. She pushed herself towards the far end of the wall.

"No, please.." She squeaked. 

_ His footsteps echoed as he neared._

"Ssh, I'm not here to hurt you.." Rasped his voice soothingly.

"Please.." Her heart skipped a beat. 

_His hand gripped her forearm and pulled her to her feet. She squirmed in attempt of freeing herself from his painful grip. His hand squeezed tightly, causing her squirms to mate with kicks and shrugs._

Pushing her away; she fell. Her body painfully contracted with the floor. A moan escaped her cracked lips.

Slowly the Death Eater drew out his wand. "Stupefy." He murmured.  
The jet of red light hit her in the middle of her back; she froze.

His footsteps echoing as he neared her, once again.  
Shortly, he stopped. His shoes straight within her line of view.

A light tap on her head and a soft murmur of "Levioso." Levitated her body above the ground. 

_Her back towards the entry of the room he levitated her out. It was like ridding a roller coaster blindly; everything passed by in a blur and everything happened abruptly. _

_The sudden halt brought darkness along, knocking her unconsciousness_

_Her eyes fluttered briefly before everything cleared. Apparently, she was in what she assumed was a throne room. Looking around she realized that she wan't the only captive there._

Last thing she heard was his deep voice claiming one: "That one."  
Before she fell out of conscious.

Once she awoke; she found herself in a luxurious chamber. She was laying upon a soft bed covered with green velvet and her head rested upon a fluffy pillow. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as sleep loomed ahead.

"Glad you like it." Hissed a voice, softly. Seemingly speaking above her.

Her eyes flew open to come face to face with a very handsome man; if it wasn't for his crimson eyes and the smirk of a devil plastered across his sharp features. She whimpered and shivered beneath him.

"Hush and relax, my dark lady." He whispered into her ears, seductively. Biting her earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck. 

_And she would be damned is she admitted that she enjoyed his touch and the love they made, every time until she found out she's pregnant with the Heir of Voldemort. _

A loud cry pierced through her memory. It slashed through the ties that placed her mind in that specific memory; dragging her instead to reality. Her eyes fluttered open and the tears she held back broke through and poured down her cheeks. Her arms clutched onto the baby for dear life. Tightly she gathered the bundle close to her chest; placing a shield of protection around her baby, protecting the child of the invisible darkness that wanted to hurt him.

"Hush, little baby.." She sung softly. "Mummies here and no one shall hurt you, my dear. Hush and go to sleep, before the starts twinkle away."

She walked hurriedly towards the house.

Knocking sharply she was allowed entry.


	2. Hide and Seek

"Accept the children the way we accept trees  
—with gratitude, because they are a blessing—  
but do not have expectations or desires.  
You don't expect trees to change,  
you love them as they are."  
― Isabel Allende

4 Years later...

The house her son grew up in became his home and hers. When she ran away she came to the first place she could think of; her best friend's house. The friend she devoted all her loyalty too and that person devoted theirs to her. They both grew up parentless and they both were placed in the same house, where the most brave and loyal can find their kind. They found each other in Hogwarts all due to a single word announced by the Sorting Hat that labeled them as House mates. She remembered how there friendship blossomed and she will never forget the certain events where her only light of hope was given to her by her best friend; her friend was always there for her and she would never forget. Through the darkest of times they helped each other through and by the brightest of time they smiled through. No money nor words can describe how thankful she is for a friend like hers.

She smiled at the memories that flashed through her mind; taking her back to the times they goofed around with sting bombs and to the long lectures of behavior they received from their Head of House, Professor Mcgonagall.

The door creaked open and a little boys head poked in. The boy had wide eyes with flecks of red sewed into the light azure irises, that brightened his pale pointy features and mussed raven hair. "Mama?!" Called the handsome child. His voice sneaked its way into her memories and dragged her back to reality.

"Hmm?" She hummed in respond.

"Can we pway hide and seek?" He asked innocently.

"How about you run off and find a hiding spot while I finish dicing the carrots?" She asked, glancing over to her shoulder.

"Otay!" The door slammed shut and was soon followed by the taps of running feet that faded as it ran further away.

Shaking her head, Esme proceeded with her cooking; she sliced the large white mushrooms and then she cut the red onions in half and peeled off the skin, after thats been done, she cut off the ends, cut the onion in half lengthwise and then sliced the onion across, at this point tears sprang down her cheeks. After the slicing and cutting had been done she placed each vegetable in two separate bowls, finally she covered the vegetables and kept them on the counter of the kitchen.

Esme then left the kitchen and walked through the back door that lead into the backyard. The backyard consisted of sloping lawns, beds of flowers, bushes and an extensive green velvet with a path of cobblestones that stretched to the outskirts of the forest and faded within its depths. Pulling on her leather boots, Esme then trudged up and down the slopping lawns, following the path into the forest.

The trees in the forest formed a canopy that allowed thin streams of golden light into the forest. The path stretched further into the forest before being eaten by the darkness of the depths of the forest. A soft humming flooded out of her mouth as she continued walking into the forest. She knew exactly where her son was; he always hid in the same spot. Smiling, she allowed her body to relax and soak in the calming melody of the forest.

Not too far away from within the forest, the trees parted to form a glade. A fallen log rested next to a shallow river that flowed through the glade parting it into half. The glade's moist ground was scattered with wild flowers and twigs of wood. Large azure eyes with flecks of red and mussed raven hair peaked from behind a log. The eyes darted from left to right; seemingly searching for something, or rather someone.  
The twigs on the moist ground split into serval pieces as two pairs of leather boots stepped onto them. The crunch of the footsteps alerted the raven haired child of an approacher before ducking behind the log. The so called approacher was a pearly pale, petite woman with ginger hair that cascaded down to her mid-back and chocolate brown eyes with full, pump rosy lips.

The red head caught sight of those gorgeous azure eyes before they managed to duck behind the fallen bark and decided to play along. "Come out, my dear.. Come out where ever you are?" Her melodic voice echoed throughout the forest. A stifled giggle erupted from behind the log causing a smile to cross her lips. "Are under the rock?" She asked in a sing-a-song voice. Picking up a rock and taking a peak at the ground below.

"No!" Squealed a high-pitched voice in response. "Or are you behind that long, narrow tree?" Again she questioned, ignoring the response she got and pretending to not see him peaking at her.

"Mummy that's too far away!" Giggled the little boy.

"Oh, dear. Seems like I lost my boy." She sighed, dramatically. "How about a warm, bubbly bath? Seems like I finally lost that naughty little boy." She thought out loud with her voice laced with humor. Her footsteps crunched as she made her way towards the log, where she sat cross legged and continued wondering out loud. "Maybe he fell off a cliff? Or, maybe the forest monsters had finally reached the naughty boy?" Her lips twitched as she imagined his horrified face.

Suddenly, small arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist and she felt him nuzzle his face against her back. Smiling, she rested her hands onto his small ones and squeezed it gently. "Don't be scared, luv. Mummies here." She murmured soothingly.

Esme muttered under her breath a promise she knew her son could not hear, "I'll always be there to protect you child."

A faint growl echoed into her ears, followed by a giggle. "Pumpkin was that your stomach, or was it mine?" She asked, jokingly. The youth laughed and blushed madly as he admitted that it was his stomach.

"Come on darling, lets make you some lunch, hmm?" picking up her son she made her way back home.

Once inside the house, Esme sat her son down and told him to run off and get cleaned. Returning to the kitchen she preheated the oven to 400 degrees, she then coated the entire three pieces of steaks with vegetable oil, then sprinkled some kosher salt and pepper and then rubbed causing the three substances to mix. After that she heated the skillet on high heat until its was sizzling hot and cooked the steaks. Once the steak was done she placed 1 tablespoon of butter onto each and placed the pan into the oven for 37 minutes.

While the steak was still in the oven, she pulled out another skillet and positioned it over a medium heat. Once the skillet was heated she poured in some extra-virgin olive oil, next she added the sliced mushrooms and tossed them around for awhile. While the mushroom cooked, she sliced the peppers into half and removed their seeds and contacting membranes, she then cut the yellow and red peppers into quartets lengthwise and then sliced across. As soon as the mushrooms became a rich brown-yellow color she tossed in the onions and peppers and stirred frequently until the vegetables were ready.

The timer chimed, announcing the steaks are done. Bending, she pulled out the skillet and placed it onto the wooden table.

"I smell food." Announced a soft voice.

Looking up Esme's eyes met her friends pale face, with a bright smile."Hey, Scar! How was work today?" Turning around she shut off the heat from the under the skillet of vegetables. She then walked towards the potatoes basket and grab two fat potatoes.

"Ugh, terrible as ever! Anyways, need any help?" Suggested Scarlett with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, can you make the Cilantro-Lime butter?" Responded Esme, with two large potatoes in hand.

"Sure." Replied Scar.

Soon they were both bustling around the kitchen, both working on their own dish.

"Done!" exclaimed Scar.

"Scope two tablespoons of the Cilantro-lime butter and drop them into the pan with vegetables on low heat, until the butter melts." Demanded Esme, to absorbed with smashing the potatoes.

"Okay,no need to get all bossy on me." Mumbled Scar as she started the heat under the vegetables and added the butter.

Esme shook her head at her friends childishness with a small smile graced upon her lip. "Hun! Can you take out the dishes and the cutteries, lunch is almost done?!" Yelled Esme.

"Otay!" Came a stifled reply.

Finally, the table was ready and the food was done. The mother, the son and the friend all sat around the table marveling the delicious taste of a home cooked meal.


	3. I Am Coming

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you  
because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places.  
Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."

― Roald Dahl

* * *

Throughout the four years of my abandonment of using magic, I learnt how to defend myself and to survive life. I learnt what being a mother is all about. It's not about forcing them to do something they don't like, its about taking the responsibility to teach them the right from the wrong; guiding them through to learn how speak, read and write; proving to them that sharing brings two people closer; making sure their personalities are pure of any impurities such as hate a child has; and finally, make them believe in Love and its powers. Not only are you the teacher but they are too, you get to learn things from their point of view; you become aware of the world that one child could create, they can come up with the most spectacular creatures and transform the dark ones into a kind and loving soul. Their world is by far better than reality; dreams come true and every life ends with a happy ending. Even with the existence of magic in this world can not bring happiness as the world a child could create. Through their eyes they see their parents as idols and copy every action we take or make. Children are rewarding and they will change your life forever. A lot of my habits have changed since I became a parent. The most important aspect is giving your child a routine, otherwise they'll became little terrors of horror.

I learnt and taught my child as much as I can, based on what my mother taught me. It's the circle of life; once we were all young and innocent, then we grew up and that all changed; our mothers carried us for nine months before delivering us to this world, we are a blessing, a gift given to our parents and they handled us with care; eventually we grew up, we discovered life as a miserable and a painful world causing us to lose hope in everything; we became useless and lost; we fear the world and the responsibilities that would be soon thrust upon us; gradually we manage to pull through it and not further away in time, we wed; afterwards comes a baby and the circle of life repeats its self.

Four years ago, on the same exact day I stumbled in with my one year old child; Scar and I swore to never use magic unless its an emergency. At first it was a complex task to handle. I remember, the feeling we both got from abandoning our magic; for the first time in my life, I felt hollow. It felt like something was ripped away from your body. A craving like no other provoked our bodies and sent our emotions into a frenzy trying to grasp at what's being ripped away from us and to bring back whats lost. It took away the light that flickered through the darkness; our magic was gone. Although, it never died. Sometimes it sparks within us but without our wands, it could never be unleashed.

I worry that Hadrian would soon come to discover his identity; he would be aware of the power he withholds. I dread the tim that would come, when he learns the truth. What will he become? A wise wizard or a power hungry one? Will he become his father, or will he be himself? Too many questions with no answers all piling up within the hour and causing the dread to engulf my body and mind.

_"He doesn't need to know.." _Hissed a voice, echoing around the bedroom.

"W-who are you?" The words managed to stutter out of my mouth. Fear engulfed my being and paralyzed my body into place, the only movement I can commit were my eyes. They darted across the room, scanning the place for any out of place object or a looming shadow.

"_You cannot hide anymore, deary. Now, come out, come out, where ever you are." _Drawledthe voice, bitter sweet. _"You can hide for years to come, but one way or another, I will find you. And when I do.."_ The voice trailed, threateningly.

_"I am coming.." _

No, this can't be. He doesn't know! How did he find out? When did he? Did he know all along? My body trembled with fear and sending shivers up my spine. He was never meant to know, who could've told him? My son was supposed to be safe.

"I failed, my son.." Tears flooded my vision as they fell in a rapid pace down my cheeks. I curled up into a ball and gave up on holding back the sobs; once one escaped my lips the others came much stronger and with each on my body wrecked with sobs. "I let him find us. I=i'm sorry my boy.. My sweet, s-sweet boy.." I mutter audibly my sincere apologies for i failed to protect my precious son.


	4. He Found Him

**The Characters and Cast;**

_Holland Roden_ as _Esme Primrose Rosewoodolland Roden _

_Dylan Schmid _as_Hadrien Carpus Riddle_

_Hayley Williams _as_Scarlett Lutas Hale _

* * *

The thought of Him finding them filled her with dread. Worry wore her expression and a panicked glint sparkled within her eyes. Her heart rapidly rattled against her chest. She refused to acknowledge the fact that her son would be touched by evil, soon. Through the mingled thoughts that medley played she recalled the words of her mother. _"Love is an emotion, a feeling that can make a person do unspeakable things and takes their breath away. It surrounds you with an aura of happiness and it makes you see the good in people. Love at first will always be confusing and uncontrollable; a jumble of feelings you had never endured. It drowns you with rapid waves of sensations, filling you in with adoration to a specific person. Those waves of sensation can drift away and return as black waves, that drains you from energy and life. Depression over shadows your happiness and tears trickle down your face. Your heart wrecks and shatters painfully, and thats when you know that true love does not exist."_

Her mother had always been a true pureblood, she loathed love and though it to be a weakness. Esme was the opposite of both her parents; she believed in things they deem to be foolish and weak, however she saw them as treasured jewels. Something thats out of he reach, no matter how many magic she pours or wishes she throws, those things cannot be given that easily. Love can come through magic, but thats not _true love._ Finding her true love has always been her dream, to fall in love and beloved. But although she seeks to find love, her parents had prevented this from happening by searching for a suitor to marry her. A rich, pureblood and snobby suitor, thats the type they searched for.

Now her she is wishing that she had done what her parents wanted of her, and then she wouldn't have to worry about her sons safety, nor does she have to believe words that left a man she knew to be evil and untrustworthy.

Her vision swam and objects before her loomed above, leaned left then right, they diffused into each other and then stood there with a light shadow like shade outlining them. The tears that gathered up slowly trickled down her cheeks but that soon became a rapid rush of tears pouring down her face. The silence echoing around her room sent bells to ring inside her ears, and she muttered into the dark.

"My baby boy, my dearest baby.."

All hopes that she built came tumbling down and for once she felt helpless and hopeless. She knew that their house is not safe place anymore. She had known all along but refused to bring her hopes down.

The only place she truly believed to be safe is Hogwarts, however, she will not go there.

Not when he's there.

* * *

Miles away, within the core of the Dark Forest, the heart of the dark forest lays. Rumors has it that a creature of the purest evil lives there, guarding what people call the Dark Manor. The manor looms over mountains and trees, branches with poisonous thorns crawled before the manor, black and red roses grew in bushes, outlining the path of black marble. The windows stretched to the roof, dark and misty. The front door rattles where made of silver and resembled two snake heads with eyes made of emerald staring menacingly at the intruder. The door was made of rosewood and stretched midway up. Statutes of snakes and demons with red or emerald eyes follows any intruder.

The sight of the manor itself paralyzed many strong men with fear. No one ever stepped closer to smell the roses, they never dared too. Not a muggle knows of whose throne lays behind the thorns and roses, but a select few of wizards do. The other majority of the Wizarding world only heard of the rumors.

Inside the manor, secured behind wards built by the Dark One himself, a throne like chair engraved of gold and adorned with the rarest kinds of gems rests in a circular room inside the heart of the manor. The interior wasn't as dark and terrific as the outside, instead the interior was one of the finest luxury and lightest shades of color. Many of whom were able to cross the boundaries the wards built were amazed and stunned at the sight of the inside of the Manor.

Sitting at the throne was none other than the Dark One himself, Lord of this manor and ruler of the Dark Forest. His long skeletal fingers drumming at the board arms of the throne. Thin streams of sunlight seeped into the room causing his pale complexion to seemingly glow and his crimson eyes to glitter under the sunlight. He continued to drum his fingers, impatiently awaiting his followers.

A pump man with beady eyes and rat like features whimpered at his feet. Lord Voldemort maliciously thought of all the ways he could inflect pain at the rat man without killing him.

"Remind once again why I let you live, Wormtail?" Hissed Voldemort.

"Ma-master is m-m-merciful!" He managed to stutter a reply.

"Tsk, tsk. You seem to have forgotten how I am Peter." Drawled the dark lord.

"Crucio." Lord Voldemort's boney wand pointed straight at Wormtail.

A bright red light streamed out of the boney wand and hit the target on his chest. The curse thrust the body onto the ground in spasm; he thrashed around on the cold marble ground; his nails dug into his cheeks, clawing at his face and his screams echoed off the walls. The pain rapidly increased its intensity and the man violently jerked and shuddered; he twitched horribly and rocked from side to side, seeking comfort and the pain to go away; his arms twisted in and legs bent; he rolled around and clawed at his face causing flesh of skin to be torn and blood to ooze out in a rapid motion.

Popping sounds indicating the arrival of his followers rung around and mingled themselves wit screams of agony. His arm dropped to his sides as he gracefully stood up and the curse end abruptly. The victim of the curse inhaled and exhaled oxygen, thankful that the agony had stopped.

"My dearest followers," Spoke Voldemort to his followers. "I have found my heir."

His words were met by yells and whistles of excitement. The Dark Realm will meet their Prince.


	5. The Thunderous Storm

"Parents were the only ones obligated to love you;  
from the rest of the world you had to earn it."

― Ann Brashares, _Forever in Blue:  
The Fourth Summer of the Sisterhood_

The night sky was adorned with twinkling stars and between the stars a moon glowed brightly, half of it was embraced by darkness . The slight breeze that blew swiftly turned into strong blowing winds. It whipped and thrust frantically. Wisps of smoke rose into the air, soaring towards the sky. The wisps of smoke once it reached the night sky it converted into black clouds. The black clouds drifted lazily around the sky; slowly covering the twinkling stars and half moon. Gradually, the curtain were drawn. The view of the stars and the moon no longer showing due to the thick clouds that hid the beauty of the night lights.

Puffs of black smoke appeared out of thin air. In a rapid motion they surrounded the two story house. The smokes intensity of color lessened and turned into wisps of smoke that drifted into the air. The smoke disappeared and in its place stood men clad in black robes that dramatically swished about and their faces were covered by masks made by silver and resembled a skeleton face.

Thunder crackled above their heads. Awaking those inside to a start. The bolts of lighting slammed into each other, spitting angry at one another; fiercely the stroke the ground. The ground shook slightly with ever booming sound the thunder made. It yelled angry at those inside to escape while they can, to hide and protect themselves. However, no one can understand its message.

Laying awake in bed the little four year old stared up into the shadowy oblivion of the ceiling. The crackles and rumbles of the thunderous storm terrified hime endlessly, to the limit where he might wet his pants. His eyes darted across the room, searching for whatever monster lurked within the shadows. The raging storm outside with its loud striking thunders and flashing lighters caused the boy to screw his eyes shut and his hands to fly upwards in a flitting manner and cover his ears. He laid there, alerted and paralyzed with fear; not an inch of his body moved or reacted to the itching on his left side. Hadrian's heart rate increased rapidly and his breathing turned harsh.

Inwardly, his mind counted to 10 and again, trying to forget the raging storm taking place outside but when that proved to be a futile attempt, Hadrian switched to sing the lullaby he grew up listening to, the only song that made him feel safe; his mother's lullaby.

_"I'll be your hero baby  
I will stand by you forever  
I will never let you down_

As the world rages  
As wars break  
I would protect you  
Remember that my boy

I'll be your hero baby

If fear engulfs you  
Don't be scared  
Mama would be there

One day I might be gone  
But I would be looking down  
Smiling at you

Sing to the stars above  
And I will sing along

I'll be your hero baby

I would heal your wounds  
Numb the pain  
Kiss away your tears  
hug you and hold you tight

I'm your shield  
I protect you

I'm your hero

If darkness is what you fear  
I would be your light

If your lost and all alone  
I would be there  
To guide you  
To accompany you

If your heart is broken  
I would heal it

Mama knows best  
And I know that you'll never forget  
that I'm your hero

I love you, my boy.."

Comfort laced each word and soothed his body; tearing away the invisible ropes of fear. A calming sensation came over him once he completed the lullaby and courage permeated through him; Hadrian reacted to the sudden calming sensation by allowing his body to relax and eyes to flutter open. Through the dull light emitted by the storm and the sudden flashing light that shone on a constant occasion, the youth's breath caught at the looming shadowy figure that stood in the depths of the darkness of the far end of the room. It stood facing him.

"M-mama?" He managed to stutter as he sat straighter in bed; hope laced his words.

Not a word uttered from the figure, this silent reply brought back the fear he had managed to tear away from his body and drag into the depths of his mind, covered by layers upon layers of memories and dreams. A soft whimper left his lips and bounced of the walls. All his attention was transfixed on the mysterious figure.

The wards shielding the house easily deflected every spell fired at it and reflected it back at its castor. The wards never wavered once. A fearsome man clad in a luxurious black velvet outfit with an emerald robe draped over; made from the finest silk, outlined by shimmering silver and adorned by the rarest gems; the necklace of Salazar Slytherin dangling around his neck. He stood tall and looming above all with his robe billowing around, mingling with the wind and his eyes glaring at the unwavering wards. He held his head high as he thought of ways to break into the wards. Ideas on a constant pace ran around in his head.

_/All the sspellss my loyal followerss cassted were fired back at them. They hit the wardss with powerful sspellss that would sshatter a manss body into sshredss and bring down Hogwartss itsself. Why issn't it breaking?!/ _The Dark Lord hissed in frustration._ /However, all sspellss were meant harm and ssuffering. Could it be that this ward protectss the inhabitss of the housse from harmss way?/ _His hands absentmindedly stroked the head of the snake wrapped around his waist and shoulder. Making the snake to hiss in pleasure.

_/But Masster issn't here to hurt ssnakeling or the woman./ _The snake flicked its tongue.

_/Indeed, Nagini, I'm not here to hurt them. I'm ssimply here to take what'ss mine./ _The handsome man replied. He rose a hand into the air, signifying the battle against breaking the wards to stop immediately. All spells stopped and all heads turned to him.

"You all are excused." He declared. "You may leave." The sharp tone of their dismissal indicate that there is to be no further discussion. In a hectic they all disappeared into puffs of smoke then thin air.

Once everyone has transported themselves to various places, Lord Voldemort pulled out his boney wand. His dragon hide leather boots sinking into the moist soil as he stalked silently towards the house. His eyes narrowed in determination; he's going to get his son.

Inhaling deeply, Lord Voldemort took a step into the wards. His eyelids screwed shut as he stepped into the invisible shield, readying himself for the intense pain that strikes every intruder of such a powerful ward, however it never came. His eyelids flitted open as the two story house came to view. His lips twitched upwards and a smirk graced his lips.

He made it through.

The thunderous sounds jolted her awake. Groggily she sat on bed regarding what's the cause of such loud and terrifying noise. Another _boom _startled her and the bright flash of light answered her question. A storm has erupted and is raging outside. All tiredness that lack of sleep brought vanished at the thought of the storm awaking her child.

Esme jumped out of bed and darted out into the hallway leading to her sons room.

A flick of his wand and a soft mutter of "Alohomah" unlocking the door and provided him excess into the house. Silently, he stepped into the house. His eyes studied his surroundings in search of clues to the whereabouts of his son; once that provide futile and all he found were pictures hung on walls of two woman and a child or an individual photograph. A swish of his wrist and the tracking spell worked, leading him to his son's room.

The wand pointed at the spiral stairs, then through hallways and into two rooms and finally, in front of a baby-blue painted door. Quietly, he cracked the door open and stepped inside. Curled up on a bed a little boy slept peacefully. A small smile stretched itself, as he stood in front of the boy. Observing and studying every inch of the little boy.

The sudden flutter of his eyes, caused him to step forward into the light.

Stopping in front of her sons room, Esme heard giggles and whispers shared from behind the closed door. Thinking that Scarlet might have heard her sons wails and has rescued him brought a smile to her face, but once she opened the door a jar and peaked her head into it, her heart skipped a beat.

The sight that welcomed her frightened her endlessly.


	6. It's Not An Elf, But It Can Do Magic

"When I was a kid my parents moved a lot, but I always found them."  
― Rodney Dangerfield

Hadrian's eyes popped out as the figure inched closer. Air that filled the atmosphere around him suddenly became a vacuum and the walls were closing in on him; suffocation pressed harshly at his lungs and fear became unbearable. Fresh droplets of tears streamed down his face. He didn't understand why but the very idea of a moving shadow scared him.

Gathering every ounce of braver a four year old can have, he asked. "Who are ya?" When his question met a silent answer the little boy felt foolish for speaking to a shadow. A shadow can't move , so why would it speak?!

But didn't his Mama tell him once that strange and bad things happen to good people; could this be it? Has Santa Claus sent an Elf to check if he was being a bad boy or not? Hadrian has been a good boy; he helped his mama when she needed help; he helped her to the bathroom after being treated badly by her abusive boyfriend; he comforted her when she was crying; he sung her to sleep and did everything she asked him to do. If that's not being good then what is being good?

Deciding that it really is an Elf sent from the North Pole on a mission to find out if Hadrian was being a good boy or not. "Hadrian sorry! I will be a good boy, pwease tell Santa that!" He blurted begging the Elf to be merciful and send his name on the Good Boys list. His words were spoken with and adorable baby accent that his mothers friends deemed to be the cutest thing they ever heard. So why not be adorable? Hopefully he makes it to the Good Boys List. Adding a pinch of sugar to the recipe won't hurt and a bit spice to spice it up; Hadrian's plan of spice was a cute puppy face. His eyes went all around and large and his lips pulled into a pout.

To his surprise the silhouette chuckled as it made its way towards the bed. It moved gracefully and seemingly gliding towards him. "Why dat laugh?" The four year old demanded angrily. Why was the elf laughing at him? He wasn't joking and he was being polite, wasn't he? He really needs more presents!

"My God, you really are my son." A deep voice drawled. Was that the silhouette? Did he call him his _son_? Out from the shadows stepped a man with pearly skin; sharp features; high cheek bones; thin lips; toned body and board shoulders. The man's outfit greatly resembled a Dark Prince from a Fairy Tale. He was handsome but fearsome, all at the same time.

"Who are ya?" He asked once again.

"Why, I'm your Father, Adrian." Responded the man smoothly. Something about the name _Adrian _stirred a tinkling sensation in his stomach and felt familiar to is ears. Where had he heard that?

Hadrian knew to trust the man, if him being called Adrian rings a bell then the man must be telling the truth. "Are ya 'ere ta safe Mama?" He asked, cocking his head to side curiously.

The question caught him by surprise. Why would he help save Esme, if she's safe behind these wards? Or is she safe. Curious, Lord Voldemort asked his son. "Son, why should I save your mother? And from what?" He didn't know why his voice sounded concern or why he felt worried over the woman who gave him a heir and took him away, too. Lord Voldemort; the name itself strikes fear, the man himself gives no mercy and punishes anyone who opposes to his ideals; so why is he feeling this way? He should be seething with anger and murdering viciously, so why isn'y he?

"'er boyfwiend hits 'er alot!" Yelled Hadrian annoyed with the fact that his Father doesn't know. Why is he here then, if not to save his mother?

The youths words said nothing but the truth about his mothers abusive boyfriend. Esme after escaping the clutches of the Dark Lord and finding herself a place to stay, all thanks to her best friend, thought that the memories of her stay at the Dark Manor would some how erase themselves. However, escaping didn't manage to erase the memories as she hoped it would. Esme a believer of true love went out and I'm search of it with the thought of love being able to cure everything and anything, so she decided to give love a chance. She wanted to experience true love but wasn't so lucky.

Her love life seemed to involve around danger and heartless men. Throughout her teenage years she fell in love with the school bad boy, then as a grown up she started to develop feelings towards a certain son of a dark pureblood family, then she was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort and once they made love she found out that hating him was becoming a very hard task, and finally her current relationship, an abusive boyfriend that at first was kind and gentle but with time his act unfolded and out sprang his true personality. That's when she figured out, that the good boys roaming the planet are fake. There's no good in this world anymore; everyone was growing up to become selfish and violent. The bad boys are the good boys, they're one.

Esme had suffered with her love life and is still suffering with it. She tried to keep it mainly to herself but a shattered soul cannot control their emotions when it comes to sensitive topics. She wanted to remain strong for her son, she doesn't him to grow up knowing how weak she really is.

The youth may seem too young to her eyes but he understood far more than the knowledge kids his age know of. He knew how to speak fluently, although he preferred using the adorable baby voice to get what he desires, and he taught himself to read (due to him pushing away his mother whenever she tried to interfere with teaching him how to read). Writing however proved to be a hard task for a child his age.

Hadrian gazed up at his father. He had always asked about him, but never did he get a proper answer; all he got was a jumble of words that made no sense what so ever and an undignified reaction. He wished upon ever shooting star to meet the man who helped in making him. Reading stories where the sons will play around with their father caused him to envy the unrealistic characters.

He craved for a father similar to the craving a person gets after spending time in rehab and days not being able to reach their addiction. He ached for a father figure, a man whom he would look up too; to idolize and learn from. He had always wanted a father and he will not decline the given offer. Whether the man is lying or being truthful he did not care at the moment. But if the nickname rings a bell and if the familiar stirring inside his gut was something to go by he would claim the man to be truthful. Either way he has a father.

Their chat around his mother abusive boyfriend rapidly changed into various topics. They talked about all the journeys his father has went through; Hadrian's love towards knowledge and his beliefs of magic. Topics such as those laced themselves around. Hadrian had always believed in magic but when he tried to seek it; he was mat by reality. A cruel world made of shattered dreams and violence.

To find out that his Father happens to be Wizard was more satisfying than his father being superman. He was amazed and fascinated by what a wooden stick could do, once a wizard demands it too. It can turn stone to gold; a cup into a living organism and so much more. The sparkles that erupted from his wand, as he calls it, soared around and flickered through the darkness, it drifted lazily in random directions before fading away.

The reaction upon seeing magic was a burst of giggles and excitement. He applauded and demanded for more, once Voldemort bowed and the magic was withdrawn back into his wand. A smile stretched the dark lord lips, that to any passer by that knows his true identity would've been a terrifying sight. His eyes twinkled with joy and he felt comfortable to remove the cold facade a Dark Lord would wear.

Esme happened to popped her head into the room at the exact moment that the smile graced the Dark Lords face.

The laughter seized to a stop and the smile on Voldemort's face vanished at the sight of the traitor. Her heart thumped rapidly. The sudden change in the atmosphere caused the younger of three to glance from one person to another in confusion and curiosity. An awkward silence fell. Inwardly each individual was lost within the depths of their thoughts with different and various emotions flooding through each of them.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as they stared at each other. Breaking the awkward moment in time was a loud cry emitted by the youth. "Mummy! Dad's 'ere!" A laugh followed his exclamation.

Dragged back to the harsh reality, Esme stuttered a response as she fully entered into the room. "Y-yes, h-he's h-h-ere.."

"What a surprise, huh, Esme?" Drawled the Dark Lord with his fingers tracing his boney wand. Esme gulped, frightened at the sight of the wand that hurt and murdered many.

"Guess, what?!" Blurted the kid, not really waiting for an answer he cut in. "Dad can do Magic!" Enthusiastically, flung his fists into the air. Waving them around, hysterically.

"Magic.." Muttered Esme.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**Comment & Favorite. **

**I'd also like to thank each one of you that sent me a PM or comment. **

**THANK YOU! **


	7. Back To Being Tom Riddle

It had been three days since the last raid and the people of Wizarding world were growing suspicious. Their nights of rest became restless as mild thoughts of an upcoming raid thundered through their minds. They feared whats to come and when it'll come. Will the raid occur while they rest, or during an event such as Quiditch match? They dreaded the future and what it beholds due to the sudden disappearance of the powerful Dark Lord and his followers. Rumors were spread like wild fire, some with Him murdered by a spy of the light or Dumbledore himself, funny how creative people become when it comes to a certain person they loath. His name no matter how many people thought him died was not uttered even by the bravest of them all.

His location remained unknown along with his existence to the Wizarding World, however his followers knew all due to the vibrant Dark Mark tattooed upon they're wrists. Although, they knew they're Lord is well and alive, not all knew of his whereabouts expat for is inner circle of followers.

"How could you have lied to him?!" Hissed Voldemort through clenched teeth. "Taking him away, I understand! But lying to him about what he is..? Are you bloody insane woman?!" Although his words left his mouth in a rapid rate, without a draw of breath between each sentence or word, Esme understood everything he had said. Her head dropped in shame at her crime. Hiding the fact that Hadrian is magical from him, was a crime against Magic itself. She hated herself and regretted her actions, but sometimes through desperation people tend to make an action without thinking. Guilt swelled inside her chest, sending burning sensation throughout her body. Her eyes stung with tears as they welled up. One tear slipped down her cheeks as she whispered. "I'm sorry.. I-I wasn't thinking.."

His eyebrows frowned in confession and his arm reacted by capturing her chin with his hands and harshly forcing her head upwards to look directly into her eyes. "What was that? Speak up woman!" He was seething with anger and almost slipped into parseltongue.

Esme starred directly into those fierce red orbs, for a second she almost drifted into the memories of them,_ almost. _Muttering _Legilimency _the Dark Lord softly searched her mind. He wasn't ready to see himself and her again, to be honest he thought she _despise_ him. However, he thought wrong. If the memories he was seeing were anything to go by, he'd say she still _loved _him and not the many boyfriends she want out with. Slowly, he departed her mind.

His anger, as quickly as it approached faded and the Dark Lord was once again, _Tom Riddle. _

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and **

**I'm sorry that its shorter than the others,**

**but cliffhangers are just awesome they keep y'll hanging around ;) **

**I'll try to update as much as I can but this story is running on two websites.. and I have other stories that need to be updated.**

**Other then that, I love you! **

**YOU ARE PERFECT!  
Love, **  
_**SH **_


End file.
